Rain
by bellatrixvssirius
Summary: Rain had always marked days in their lives. Good times. Bad times. That fateful day six years ago. But now, six years on, in the midst of the rain, everything is slowly coming together, drawing people closer once more.
1. New Beginnings, Old Memories

Ron was sitting at his wooden chair in his kitchen. It wasn't overly comfortable, but he could see out of his apartment window.

From the large glass window on the top floor he could see across a large park. It had a gigantic lake and many large trees. The rain was creating streams if water against the frosted window. He sighed; _Every time it rained he was reminded of so many years ago. _He hated that time. It brought up so many bad memories. Reminded him of better times when he wasn't lonely.

Ron was lost deep in his own memory. The girl of his life kept running through his head. Her final words echoed in the empty chambers of his head.

Flashback

'_Hermione!'_

'_Ron! Let me go! Please!' a girl screamed back, twisting her body to try and get out of his firm hold. _

'_Hermione. Listen to me! It's not what you think it is!'_

'_No! Just let go of me! I want to go home!'_

'_You can't go home. It's…. It isn't how it seems… you came in at the wrong time… it isn't how it seems… please! Believe me!'_

'_Ron! Don't lie to me! I'm not stupid! You were here. With Lavender! I don't care what you say! Let me GO!' she shrieked, twisting one last time and yanking herself out of his harsh grip. _

'_Where will you go Hermione?' he sneered_

'_Why do you care?' was her only choked reply._

'_I mean… it's raining! You'll get wet! You never were that stupid!'_

'_So what! I don't care where I go, so long as it is away from you!'_

'_Hermione for the last time! You can't go anywhere! It's raining!'_

'_Don't you just love the rain?' she cried, tears streaming down her face, like the rain hitting the windows._

_And with that she tore from the house, crying. The last thing he saw was her lone figure, disappearing into the rain, cold and fog. _

Ron remembered being so heartbroken. He hadn't left his house for a week. Then when he gained confidence he had gone out to where she lived. But all he had found was a large '_FOR SALE'_ sign on the door. He lost all track of Hermione Granger. He never saw her again.

He often wondered what happened to her. Seven years on and he hadn't seen her. Was she still Hermione Granger? Was she married? Did she have kids? Were there little Hermione's running around? Was she still in the country?

Ron had spoken to Harry and he knew that Harry knew where Hermione was. But every time Ron saw him, Harry would carefully avoid all subject of anything Hermione. Ron had only attended his sister's wedding because he had hoped to see Hermione. But she never turned up, but Ron saw her wedding gift on the table. She knew that he would be there so she didn't even turn up to her own best friends weddings.

Ron had never ever gotten over Hermione. In the last few years he had distanced himself from his sister and Harry and anyone else that came near him.

He looked out the window before making a quick decision. Grabbing his long black coat, he flung it over his shoulder and walked out his apartment door towards the elevator.

It was time to go visit his lake again.

Hermione was wandering around her cold apartment. She was lost. And lonely. The rain was pelting her window. Her jumper wasn't doing much; she was still cold to the bone. She grabbed her wand, hoping for a chance to warm herself.

'Incendio!' she thought as she pointed her wand at the fireplace. She wanted to be able to curl up in bed, with someone beside her to keep her warm.

The fire was crackling, heating every corner of the apartment, and still Hermione couldn't warm herself. She pulled her thick brown curls into a bun, before sitting down, curling her arms around her knees. She sat against the cold window feeling the rain hit the icy glass. She twisted around so she could see out her window. She was close to a large park. The lake was closest to her. From right across the park she could see a number of large apartment buildings like the one she was in now.

She loved the rain. It had it's own song. She loved to just look at the rain as it danced on the windows. She remembered, as a child, her mum used to let her go out every time it rained. As a seven year old she would dance, and splash and laugh while the water poured over her face. Then for hours afterwards, her bushy (now curly) hair would puff right out once it had dried. It wouldn't go into a ponytail or a bun or a plait or anything. It was uncontrollable.

But also, as much as she loved the rain, the rivulets of water also brought up so many bad memories. She couldn't help but remember her last words to Ronald Bilius Weasley. They didn't just represent the last thing she said, but also the last time she ever saw him.

She had written to Harry and Ginny for a while after that. They had invited her to the their wedding but she knew Ron would be there. Kindly she owled them Congratulating them, telling them, just how very pleased she was and she sent her gift. But she never showed up. She couldn't face Ron.

She remembered walking out on Ron, crying as she did. She remembered her walk out across the park she used to love. It was smaller than the one she lived above but it was her own. She had a favourite park bench under an ancient willow tree. She loved it there. She had shared the fact that she had loved Ron with that tree and she had shared what he had done to her. She remembered crying so hard the day she moved. She still had a few pictures of it in her photo album.

Now… in between work, she would walk through the park, or sit underneath an ancient oak tree. She would sometimes sit out on the bank of the lake, feeding fish or reading a novel.

But sometimes as she walked, she remembered the last time she walked across the old park to try and go home. She had cried the whole trip. The cold rain had mingled with her tears on her face. Falling down from her face they landed on the icy, frozen ground.

But even though she had sour memories of rain, most of the good memories had a lot to do with rain too.

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered last summer. She went out to a small lake in the hilly countryside with her little sister, who had just graduated from Muggle high school. They were both splashing around in the warm lake water when it began to rain. But it wasn't the usual rain. This was soft, large, warm droplets of water. Katherine, (her sister) had protested at first but she decided to stay with Hermione and they had spent the afternoon out in the sun shower, loving the feeling of the warm rain.

That was one of her most memorable moment with her little sister, as they didn't get that much time to spend together during school.

Deciding to have a chance to go a little wild, she grabbed her favourite, knee length pink wool coat before running out the door toward the elevator. She was going to walk in the

rain.


	2. Letters from the Past

Ron trudged through the icy, frozen ground off the park, hearing the crunch of the frozen grass under his feet. He remembered Hermione's figure walking through a park, quite similar to his own path now. Memories of the time he and Hermione actually got a chance to date. They had spent a while splashing around in a lake together. They were good times. They had laughed and splashed each other. They would kiss under an old willow, holding each other close.

He looked around. There were a few business people running through the park, with their heads down and umbrella's or briefcases held over their heads. They were sprinting down the path in their business suits even though it was a Saturday. There was a young family sitting together under a small gazebo. There was a small boy about three and a little girl of five. She had a mop of blonde curls like her mother, and brother. They were all laughing and sharing out bagels from a bakery bag. Ron scowled, that would never be him. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and continued to walk. There was no one else in the park. He didn't blame them. It was cold and wet. Most normal people wouldn't go out in this weather.

He trudged further along towards the lake. He only went there in between his shifts at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Flourish and Blotts. But when he did get a chance he enjoyed it. Last summer he had spent a lot of his summer out by that lake. He, Harry and Ginny had spent a fair bit of time there, feeding fish and other birds that came up to them. That was the summer before last. But now it was winter and it was cold and he was lonely.

Wandering through the trees and all their fallen leaves he felt at home. Feeling the rain pelt his skin he embraced the sharpness. He was looking out across the lake. He could see a busy road and then a row of apartments. Suddenly something else came into his line of vision. A girl. No… a woman. She was in a long pink, wool coat. The brunette had curled her hair into a tight bun. She had her head down but she wasn't carrying an umbrella. She was another insane person like him, walking in the rain for no apparent reason. He watched the girl as she walked around the lake tentatively. She obviously lived near here, as she knew the park really well. She began walking towards the other side of the park. She passed him and she smiled kindly. They obviously realized that they were both the only two people insane enough to come out. Oh well… he thought what isn't there to love about rain?

Hermione smiled as she passed the young red headed man in the park. He was rather handsome and tall with broad shoulders. He was wearing a thick black coat. He looked nice enough. At least he seemed to be someone who appreciated the rain. As she walk past him and continued on her work through the park she thought about life and how much it had changed. She missed having Ron to share walks in the park with her. They had done so much together. She remembered spending time in the rain with him. And then there was one time when it was raining outside and she was helping him move into his apartment. She had been wearing an oversized blue button up shirt of Ron's. It hung well over her knees. And underneath it she had a pair of black footless tights. She had worn a new skirt to his house that day but she hadn't gotten wet on her way there so he happily shared clothes with her. And she and Ron began unpacking his stuff when he turned the radio on. She had started singing and swaying her hips to the music. He came up from behind her wrapping his hands around her waist and began dancing with her.  
She recalled all this with a vague smile on her face. They were good times. She would never get a chance to dance like that again because she didn't have anyone to do it with.

She noticed that now she was on the other side of the park. Deciding to buy something to eat, she followed the street down, looking for a coffee shop.  
Finally she found one and she flopped down, soaking wet, in a vinyl seat. A waitress came over looking bored.

'Can I get you anything M'am?' she asked her jaws snapping up and down as she chewed gum.

'Um… thankyou… I think… I'll have a piece of raisin toast and a coffee… to go.' She added as an afterthought.

The girl scribbled something down and then left Hermione to look out at the park. A few moments later the girl appeared again with a coffee and piece of raisin toast in a napkin. Hermione thanked the girl and gave her the fitting money sum. Then she grasped all her stuff and begun to walk out across the road again. As she hit the edge of the park she ran into the red head man on his way back across the park. The smiled again and Hermione let him pass her, watching him as he disappeared into the big apartment building.  
Hermione wandered back across the park towards her own, large apartment block. In the comfort of her own foyer she saw a Muggle friend of hers, Louise. She smiled and waved when she saw Hermione. The two had formed a friendship after all; Hermione lived in the building where she was receptionist. Louise and Hermione would always take time to talk to each other. But other than that they weren't really that close.

'Hey Lou!' she beamed coming closer to her friend pulling her into a hug.

'Hey Hermione! I haven't see you for ages!'

'You either! I haven't seen you in about two weeks! Where have you been!'

'Oh… yeah… I've picked up a few extra shifts. One at the bookstore and one at the CD store.'

The two friends quickly caught up, exchanging a few stories before bidding each other goodbye. Hermione pressed the button, in the elevator, with seven on it. She heard the elevator move her up seven floors. When she reached her level she pulled out her key and opened her apartment door.

'Hello dear!' croaked an old lady leaving an apartment.

'Hello Mrs McGraw! Are you here visiting Kristina?'

'Yes, yes, I'm going back to the retirement village now.'

'Well… it's been nice to see you Mrs McGraw.'

'You too deary!'

Hermione smiled as she flopped onto her lounge. She was glad that Mrs McGraw couldn't stop and chat. That woman could talk for hours. Suddenly an owl hit her upper storey window.

She stopped; she only got owls from St Mungo's calling her into work. But this wasn't a hospital owl. She opened the window in confusion and let it in. It was then that she recognized it. The owl was snowy white with amber eyes. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. She stuck out a leg and Hermione happily pulled the scroll off its leg.

Hedwig didn't fly off; she flew to Hermione's kitchen and helped herself to a piece of toast that was sitting on the bench.

She read it,

_Dear 'Mione!_

_I'm sorry to contact you at such late notice but my dearest husband is missing his male best friend and so I am being dragged from my comfortable home way across to his apartment block. _

_Now, you are asking; what the hell does this have to do with me'_

_Well, I was looking for my brother's address when I found yours. And I discovered that you lived close enough for me to visit you. So I am informing you know that I will be seeing you either tomorrow or the day after.  
Please reply if this is okay. _

_Love_

_Ginny_

_PS. You know I'm going to come to your place anyway. So even if you say no I will be there._

Hermione smiled, 'Hedwig!' she called and the snowy owl swooped round to Hermione's shoulder.

'Here'

Quickly Hermione wrote out a note to Ginny in her flowery handwriting,

_Dear Ginny,_

_So glad that you are just as feisty as you always were. I am surprised that Harry hasn't killed you yet. I am glad to hear that I will be seeing you. Come whenever you like. I won't be going anywhere._

_With love, _

_Mione._

Hedwig let the scroll be tied to her before flying out the window, into the rain.

Hermione looked around her apartment. At least it was clean. She was expecting visitors!

Ron read over his newly received letter,

_Dear Ron,_

_Due to the fact that I haven't seen you in years, I have decided to pay you a visit. Whether you like it or not, your sister (my wife! Ha!) And I will be in your apartment by about 10am tomorrow morning. _

_That's all_

_Harry and Ginny._

Ron smiled, the last two words, _and Ginny_ were written in a completely different colour ink and a different handwriting. Quickly writing his yes reply he turned to his apartment.

'_Merlin… what will Ginny say when she sees this! I better get it cleaned up!_

It would appear he would have visitors tomorrow.


	3. Back Again

A/N: Thanks Coconut Girl. I agree, they might have recognized each other, but keep in mind that Hermione has changed a fair bit in appearance since he last saw her. Thanks for reviewing!

'My God Ronald! Look at the state of this apartment!'

'Nice to see you too sister!' he said pulling the small woman into a embrace.

'Yeah! It's good to see you Ron.' She said, her smile softening, hugging him back with just as equal amount of love.

'It's nice to see you mate.' Said the man from the door. He had jet black hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. He was tall with broad shoulders and strong looking arms.

'Harry!' he cried giving his best friend a rough hug.

'Long time no see,' Harry laughed returning the favour.

'So… do you want to sit down… have a coffee or something?'

Ginny raised an eyebrow, 'And where exactly do you want us to actually _sit?_'

That stumped Ron, 'Uh.. hang on.' He swept his wand around the kitchen and the piles of stuff magically disappeared. The magazines quickly flew directly into a box haphazardly.

Ron grinned sheepishly and Ginny and Harry both took a seat at the wooden table.

Ten minutes later the coffee was made and everyone was seated, talking about the past.

'I haven't seen you in four years. What have you done with yourself? What happened between you and…' Harry said, trailing off at the end

'Well… I have no permanent position as of yet. I am working at my brother's shops and at Flourish and Blotts. And you?'

'Oh… I'm an Auror…'

'and I am a curse breaker!' finished Ginny smiling.

'Nice one.' Ron said nodding his head.

He three of them spent hours reminiscing. They exchanged stries of life but surprisingly, Hermione was left completely out of the equation. Ron saw Harry and Ginny together and he knew that Hermione would be sitting with him, hugging and laughing a adding parts of each others stories, if he hadn't stuffed it all up.

Finally about four hours later, Ginny stood up, and said that she was going for a walk in the park.

'Why! You can do that tomorrow? I'll show you my favourite coffee spot on the other side of the park.'

'Ron, even though it seems different, I do have other friends, who just happen to live near you. I will be staying for dinner with her if that is ok. And then I will come back here. Ok? If you prefer I'll catch a taxi.'

'Fine. I'll see you after dinner. Harry are you going with her?'

'Uh..' he threw a glance at his wife who nodded, 'Yeah… we want to catch up with H-… I mean an old friend.'

Ron shrugged indifferently. 'See ya!'

'Bye' they chorused, leaving the apartment with a smile.

Hermione was standing by her window. From her apartment, she could see right across the park. Even though it was raining, there were two people walking together towards her apartment. She smiled, it had to be them. The people disappeared into her building and a few minutes later her intercom crackled.

'Hermione!' came Lou's voice and a few seconds later her face appeard on the screen.

'There are two people downstairs. I think that they want to see you….'

'Of course we want to see her! Otherwise we wouldn't be here asking for her.' Broke in a familiar feisty voice.

'Let them up! I've been expecting them!' Hermione said smiling at the familiar sound.

A few minutes later the elevator beeped and she heard the doors open. Then her doorbell rang. Hermione was at the door within seconds. She flung it open to see two of her most favourite people in the world behind it.

'Hermione!' Ginny shrieked and the two women threw themselves into each other's arms. They were hugging each other tightly, squealing slightly, gibbering at each other, their comments lost to each other.

When they pulled apart, Hermione held the red-head girl at arms length surveying her. She was taller than when she had last seen her, and her hair was longer, hanging around her waist. She looked a lot older, but she still had a youthful look about her pale face. Once they had finished studying each other they pulled back into the hug.

A couple of minutes later they pulled apart and Hermione turned to the man still standing in the doorway.

'Harry!' she cried wrapping he arms around his broad shoulders. 'It has been to long'

Harry laughed and wrapped his own arms around her thin shoulders. He looked rather shocked when he saw just how thin she was. He laughed as he studied her. She had grown up in the past four years, she had grown, her unmanageable hair had transformed into beautiful bouncy curls and her face still looked beautiful but slightly tired.

'Mione! It's good to see you!' he said smiling, with his arm around her shoulders.

She showed him to her kitchen and let them sit down. 'Coffee?' she said. When they had agreed she flicked her wand towards the kettle, which squealed automatically. Hermione set cups of coffee down in front of them and she sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chest and snaked an arms around them. Another hand wrapped around her coffee cup. Harry smiled, she hadn't changed in year in personality. She was still very protective of herself. She was still very self-conscious. But she had also changed. Her face had grown up and she was a very beautiful 22-year old.

The three talked happily and they all avoided the topic of whom they were staying with. Harry went to the toilet about an hour later and Ginny slid over into Harry's seat beside Hermione.

'Mione! I need to tell you something!' she whispered an excited urgency in her voice.

'Then tell me!' Hermione replied, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

'…ok.. well… I haven't told Harry or anyone else yet… I want you to be the first to know… I'm pregnant!'

'Oh Gin! Congratulations! Wow! When are you planning on telling Harry? Or anyone even!'

'…well… I hadn't exactly got to that bit yet… I'm not sure how Harry will take it!'

'Don't worry about it! I know he wil be just as excited as you!'

'Thanks Mione! See! This is the reason why I'm telling _you_ first! I knew you'd support me!'

Suddenly Harry came back with his eyebrows raised, 'What are you two talking about?'

Hermione waved a hand like she was shooing a particularly annoying fly, 'Girl stuff.' She said simply with a small smile on her face. Harry put both of his hands up as if to surrender.

'I'll leave you to it!' he laughed.

A few hours later they were sitting down to Hermione's cooking. She had made a pot of pumpkin soup and a bought a bag of fresh bread rolls.

Now they were standing by the door with their coats back on.

'Thanks again Mione. Your cooking is fantastic!'

'Yeah… I think we'll see you again before we leave. It was great to see you again.'

Ginny gave Hermione a hug and promptly began crying.

'Sshh… Gin… we'll see each other heaps. Maybe I'll come to visit you sometime. So long as your scumbag brother promises not to turn up.'

Ginny gave a weak giggle and nodded, 'I hate my brother. I have to kill him' she whispered into Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione laughed and gave her one last hug before moving onto Harry.

'Yeah… see ya later 'Mione. We better see you at our house soon. Ok? Don't be afraid of Ron. I can deal with him.'

Again Hermione laughed and they all bid each other goodbye, wondering if that was the last time they would ever see each other.


	4. Breakfast Encounters

Hermione was lying in bed, in her apartment, watching the rain. She wondered about Ginny. And whether or not Hermione would get to see a mini Potter/Weasley running around. A tiny part of her was jealous. She wanted to be pregnant and married, becoming clucky and settling down. But instead she was living in an apartment in the inner city, on her own and working full time. She hated it.

Whilst watching the droplets fall her mind wandered. _What would the baby Ginny look like? Would she ever find someone? Was there such thing as true love? Does Ron ever think of me? Will I ever see Ron again? Is Ron married? Where does he work? _

Suddenly Hermione felt her head crammed with thoughts.

'_Ugghhh… what I need is to clear my head. I need to get out!' _

She stood up and padded out into her kitchen. She was wearing a small tank top and a pair of boxer shorts, (which she had made herself). The tank top was revealing a fair bit of flat pale stomach and it sported a rather low neckline. Despite the cold, she wore it all happily (she had an electric blanket) She flicked on the light in her kitchen. The dark kitchen immediately brightened and she fumbled for a glass out of a cupboard before turning the tap on. The water filled the glass, and she began to gulp it. She fished it, setting the glass down. Sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight. She grabbed the throw rug off her couch and wrapped it around her shoulders, before sitting down with her back against the glass window. She felt cold and she had a suspicion that it wasn't related to the weather.

Ron was sitting at his table with a glass of fire-whisky in his hands. It probably wasn't the best late-night drink but it was good for erasing memories. Tonight, when he had a happy married couple in his house, when he was alone in his icy bed, was when he missed Hermione the most.

He had thought of sending an owl on a wild (A/N: Excuse the pun..) goose chase after Hermione Granger. But what if he got the wrong answer. What if she didn't reply? What if she did reply? And if she did, what would he say when she said she was married? How would he react? Would he ever be able to face her after what he had done?

His entire chest ached now, whenever he thought of her. She must have grown up a little. He wondered whether she had changed much. He missed her happy smile and her light laugh. He missed the appley scent of her shampoo and her fruity perfume. It was everything that made up Hermione that he missed. Whenever he saw a young women with large, frizzy hair or deep, large brown eyes he would spin around with his hopes high, only to be disappointed later.

Ron shrugged and slurped at the alcohol. He felt the warmth wash over him. His shoulders slumped and he grew tired. Ahhh… good stuff alcohol. His head drooped and before he passed out, the last thing he saw was the silhouette of a woman across the park.

'Ron! Ronald! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!' screeched a fiery red head from the door of the hallway.

Ron snorted in his sleep before jerking his head up. 'Wassamatter? Iwasntuplastnightdrinking? Askhermionesheknowseverfign!'

'Ron! Get a grip man! You are 22! Get yourself a life! Speaking of which, as I have a life I would like to go somewhere today! Somewhere… out of your apartment.'

'Uh….' Ron mumbled sleepily, 'We could go around the corner for breakfast. And then I could show you the park.'

'Ron. I told you that you needed to get a grip. It shows _here_ it is _raining._' Ginny laughed, 'But, Coffee and a conventional breakfast from a coffee shop and a walk in the park for us to get soaked! I'm in!'

Ron smiled and got up, 'Let me have a shower first.'

Half an hour later, the three of them were in the foyer of the apartment block on their way to the coffee shop. The three walked together talking and laughing, with Ginny already planning on what she wanted to eat. Harry and Ron were chucking off at her. She ignored their comments, wondering if their bacon was good.

In the coffee house, they slid into a booth still laughing. They ordered. Ginny was in for eggs, a bagel with cream cheese, bacon, and a Chai latte. Harry was in for pretty much the same thing, eggs, bacon, toast with marmalade, and a coffee and Ron was in for everything, he was having eggs, bacon, hash browns, coffee, pancakes whatever else he could eat.

As they waited for their food to arrive they watched the people come in. There was a young woman who entered. Ron recognized her instantly, she was the same girl he had run into the day before in the park. She was out in the rain again, this time in search for breakfast.

Ginny's eyes widened when she saw the girl. She saw her and smiled. There was no other ineratcion but something told Ron they knew each other.

'Do you know her?' he asked her.

'Umm… she is… a friend of mine from work. She is a curse-breaker too… umm… she is an international one.'

'Oh… right…. Why don't you go and see her.'

'I will…. But hang on… you smiled at her when you saw her. Do you know her?'

'No… well… yes… techinically. I think she lives in one of the opposite apartment buildings, because I saw her in the park yesterday. She and I were the only ones in the park. We just smiled and stuff… I don't know anything more though.'

'Oh… okay. I think I'll go talk to her.'

'Bye.'

Ginny stood up and walked her way around to the young girls booth. The two of them hugged and spoke in low hushed voices. There was a bit of indication towards the table and the girl waved vaguely at Harry.

A few minutes later, Ginny was back. 'Harry! You'll never believe…'

Hermione sat at her booth with a frown on her face. She couldn't see the other man's face, but she knew it was Ron. That had to be him. She didn't want it to be him. Hermione was tempted t leave the restuaraunt without ordering and to find a new apartment, somewhere far, _far_ across town. Instead she turned her head away from that table and picked up a menu. The last thing she wanted was for Ron to recognize her.

She wondered how far he lived from her, because God forbid if he found her apartment! A small part of her wanted to go over to their table and talk to Ron and to say she wanted him back. But… what would she say if he was married? What if he just didn't have his other half with him? What if there were miniature Lavender's running around! She didn't think she could handle that. Suddenly Harry shifted around in his seat to look at Hermione. With his eyes he indiacted Ron and then her. It was a gesture of _'come over here! Talk to him! Join us!'_

Hermione smiled sadly and shook her head. 'No thanks Harry. I…will go home now… I'm not sure if I can talk to him.' She mouthed over the menu. Harry nodded looking slightly disappointed.

Hermione wandered up to the counter and ordered her food to go. A few minutes later, a bagel with cream cheese and coffee in hand, she left the store.

Hermione walked down the path in the leaf strewn park. She didn't really want to go home. She would prefer to be out, to clear her head. Finding a friendly park bench by the lake, she sat down and began eating her breakfast.

Ron, Ginny and Harry were making _their_ way across the park. Ginny really wanted for Hermione to still be in the park. She wanted to thump Ron until he recognized her. The rain drizzled on, making them all wet and cold. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and she snuggled into his neck.

'I love you too Gin.' He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

_Flashback _

'_I love you 'Mione' Ron said, nuzzling the girl in his arms._

'_I love you too Ron.' She said, smiling into his neck. _

_He kissed her head and they continued walking in the rain. She looked up. _

'_You know what I think is romantic?' she said suddenly. _

'_What?' Ron asked, wondering if he could get some brownie points._

'_To be kissed in the rain.' She replied, her eyes misting over._

'_You're easily pleased,' he laughed._

For some reason, he never did kiss her. Ron wondered about Hermione and whether or not the man she was with now had kissed her in the rain. He should have and he knew it. He would give anything to kiss her now. He would give anything to be able to touch her. Heck! He would give anything to even see her face now. 'Ron! Earth to Ron!' Ginny said waving a pale hand in front of his face. 'Wha-?' he said shaking his head vaguely. 'I said… that I needed to pee! Where is the toilets?' she asked growing impatient. 'Woops!' he laughed and then directed her to the public toilets. Harry and Ron were left alone. Suddenly out of nowhere Harry asked, 'Do you miss her Ron?' Ron thought it over before saying, 'Miss who?' 'Ron. You know who I mean! You know who 'she' is! Do you miss her?' he cried impatiently. Ron was silent for a minute before nodding and saying. 'Yes Harry. I do. I miss her more than you can imagine.' 'Did you ever see her again?' 

Ron shook his head, 'I haven't seen her since. I don't know where she lives. She moved. I don't know if she's dating or married. I don't even know what she looks like.' He said with his shoulders slumped

'Do you love her?' he asked frowning. 'Harry. Mate. I still love her. I never stopped loving her. I miss her and I would give anything to have her back.' Suddenly everything began to pour out. He told Harry how stupid he felt. Even if he couldn't have her back, he wished she wouldn't avoid him or she would at least speak to him. He told him that he thought he was an idiot for stuffing it up in the first place. Everything that had built up, since he was 18 was coming out at this moment. Finally, half an hour later, Ron stopped, a sudden thought struck him. 'Where's Ginny?' he asked realizing she was taking a long time to pee. 'Oh! She told me she would go see her friend. She lives just on the other side of the park.' 'Oh… okay. Are we going to go back to my apartment.' 'Yeah. I want a glass of something to drink.' 'Plenty of strong stuff in my house!' 'Hey…'Mione… Do you miss him?' Ginny was asking, in between mouthfuls of the donut she was devouring on her walk back to Hermione's apartment. 'Who's him. I need a name Gin.' Hermione was given a look for that. It clearly said, 'Don't you mess with me Hermione. You're not stupid.' She recoiled before Ginny said, 'Mione. I think you know exactly who I mean. Now. Do you miss him?' '… Ginny… I don't know. Some days I want to punch him. Others I want to never see him again… and there are some days when I miss him so much that I can't bear to face the rest of the world.' Hermione felt a sob rise in her throat. Within seconds there was a thin arm around her shoulders. 'Mione…ssshhhh… it's okay! You'll be fine! I…' 'Gin… I think I need to sleep okay? I'll call you a cab and then I'll go to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night.' Ginny looked a little disappointed but she nodded, 'I'll talk to you later. See ya Mione.' Once Ginny had left, Hermione collapsed in her kitchen in her favourite spot. Her back was up against the glass again and she hadher head in her hands. She began to sob. Her heart felt like it was being torn in five different directions. Her head was throbbing and she was confused about her own feelings. She wanted Ron. She wanted Ron to come and comfort her. She also wanted to never have to see Ron again. Her chest heaved as she cried. She had never felt so alone. 


	5. Trip Down Memory Lane

Across the park, Ron was sitting at his kitchen table. Harry had put his mind through a lot today. He had to seriously question everything he had told himself. Harry's words echoed through his head,

'_Do you love her?'_

'_Do you miss her?'_

And Ron had said yes to all of these things. And more. He had told Harry that he wanted Hermione back. That he wanted to see her again. Harry and Ginny were in bed now, asleep, with no problems to worry about. He should have known better.

A few doors down, Harry and Ginny Potter were talking, dicussing what their friends had said today.

'…so she said that she wanted to see him?'

Yes! I've said that already!' Ginny replied, impatiently

'Isn't this just annoying. They both love each other and everyone knows it!'

'But them!' she scoffed.

Suddenly Ginny sat up, '…Harry… I need to tell you something.'

Across the park, Hermione Granger was sipping a cup of strong black coffee. She didn't care what it took she was planning on not going under. She did plently of that after she broke up with Ron. She played depressing break up songs and moped around her house. And then she moved.  
She didn't exactly want to do that because she liked her park and her lake and her large straight glass window in her kitchen. She didn't wish to leave her apartment now.

She wondered about Ron and what he was doing at this minute. Little could she know that he was doing exactly the same thing. _Wondering about her._

The next morning Ron was sitting in his kitchen. He was pale and he had black rings under his eyes. Ginny came into the room and when she saw the pitiful sight she sighed and became all motherly. 'Ron! Were you up all night?' she asked handing him more coffee and flicking her wand at the stove.

'You are going to have porridge this morning. And lots of coffee. Then you're going for a shower. I don't care what it takes but you aren't going to mope.'

Ron nodded sadly. 'Ok.'

He began to gulp at the coffee, rubbing his eyes.

Harry was grinning happily and he looked like he was bursting to say something.

'What's got you ready to pee yourself?' Ron asked, in spite of his moping.

Harry grin broadened and he said, 'I think your sister should tell you!'

Ron's head swivelled around to look at Ginny.

She was silent for a moment and she thought for a moment before setting a bowl of steaming porridge in front of Ron. She straightened up and said, '…Ron… I'm.. I' m pregnant Ron!'

'You're… You're… You're what?'

'Pregnant. Ron.' She said smiling, placing a hand on her stomach.

Once Ron had over come the shock he said, 'Wow! I'm going to be an uncle right?'

Ginny nodded, smiling at the fact that Ron seemed to be taking it well.

'Congratulations!' he cried and gave his sister a hug.

Ginny sighed inwardly. The hardest part was over.

Hermione was sitting on her bed sulking. She didn't want to leave the house and there was no one to stop her from doing just that. Suddenly her intercom crackled. Grabbing the portable receiver beside her bed she spoke into it.

'Hello. Hermione Granger. Room 32.'

'Oh! Good! Hermione! You're quite the social butterfly this week. The red head chick that came yesterday is here today. Can she come up?' said Lou's voice.

'Yeah. Send Ginny up. Tell her my front door is open.'

'Bye.'

Hermione sighed and sunk back onto the pillows. She had been tempted to tell her that she didn't want a visitor. But she knew Ginny was only trying to help.

A few minutes later Hermione heard her front door open and then soft footsteps.

The red head girl appeared a few seconds later in Hermione's bedroom.

'I tld him.' She whispered slding onto Hermione's bed, sitting cross legged opposite Hermione.

'You told Harry?'

'Yeah.' Ginny replied softly, grabbing Hermione's hand. 'I have to ask you something. Would you see Ron if I could organize it?'

Hermione shook her head, 'Thanks for the offer Gin, But I would prefer to do it when I was ready.'

Ginny shrugged. ''k. Doesn't bother me.'

There was a moment of silence before Ginny launched into baby talk and they chattered on, all thoughts of Ron forgotten.

Ron felt like sulking. He was jealous of Harry. Harry was going to be a dad. Ron wanted to be a dad. He felt like Harry was having the life _he_ should have. Ron sat on his bed, moping about Hermione. He was going to find her if it was the last thing he did. He was remembering everything he had done with her. The walks in their park. The long winter nights when all they did was sit in front of the fire watching the rain. He remembered her feeding him when he was sick and he carried her up to the hospital when she broke her ankle. As much pain as she was in, she laughed the whole way. It may not have helped that he was kissing her feet the whole way. (They were clean! She fell over in the shower! She came out minutes after hurting herself, in her bra and underwear. He had to get her to put a shirt on before scooping her up to the hospital)

He wanted to add more memories to that. He wanted to be with her.

Hermione couldn't believe how low she had sunk. She was sitting on her bed with Ginny, listening to the radio. The muggle radio. The thought had only occurred her when Paris Hilton's _Star's are Blind_ came on. She felt like crying whenever she heard it. And no. It wasn't because she wasn't particularly emotional, it was because she couldn't stand the song. The song ended it and Ginny was cackling.. She began imitating.

'_Even though the gods are crazy…. Even though the stars are blind… ha ha ha ha ha ha!' _she giggled singing the song, rolling around on the bed.

Hermione smiled, Ginny was the only one who could make that song look so funny.

Ginny decided to wanted chocolate. She began whining. 'Hey… I'm a pregnant! I'm meant to have cravings and caring friends are meant to understand. Now lets go get chocolate. And maybe some of the hot chocolate powdered stuff. I want some of that.'

Hermione scoffed, 'You're going to milk this 'I'm pregnant' thing for all it's worth aren't you?'

Ginny nodded happily, 'Yep! Pretty much. Lady with a baby coming through!'

The two laughed but ten minutes later, they were in coats and shoes and scarves ready to go. Walking arm in arm they laughed as they walked towards the supermarket.

The two of the them walked around choosing their items. Tissues, and a bottle of cola went into the basket. Then Ginny found all the chocolate sort of stuff. Suddenly when they each reached the counter, Ginny had racked up a lot of money compared to Hermione.

The two laughed and when they reached Hermione's block, Ginny said, 'I think I'll drop this stuff back at Ron's. I want to see Harry again.

Hermione smile and nodded, 'Ok. See ya! Dunno when but I will!'

Ginny set off across the park her bags swinging in her hands.

Hermione went back up into apartment and decided to do something she had wanted to do in a long time.

Ron was sitting in his apartment watching Ginny unpack all her groceries into his cupboard.

'My God Ronald!' she said, taking in the state of his fridge.

He was single, he worked and he didn't get out much. So it wasn't his fault that his fridge was a little dismal. There were three and a half cans of butterbeer. A half empty bottle of Fire-whisky, a pathetic looking lettuce that was long past it's throw out date and a plastic sample packet of tomato sauce.

'I don't want to see your pantry.' She said, throwing her hands up.

'Now. I want hot chocolate and that's what I'm going to get. Thank Merlin that I bought milk because you don't appear to have any of that.'

Ronsmiled and watched his sister busy herself with making herself hot chocolate.

Hermione sighed as she breathed in the musty air at the top of her wardrobe. She was currently trying to pull down a cardboard box. It was driving her insane because it was firmly wedged. She jerked her arm so violently this time that the box instantly became free. She was forced backwards, off the chair and began to fall backwards, directly onto her bed.

Laughing she pushed the box off her chest and flicked her hair back from her face. With bated breath she opened the box.

This box was something she hadn't opened in years. She had vowed to throw it out, but she never did. Now she was going to open it.

Looking on the top, everything flooded over her in recognition. On the very top of the box was a blue button up shirt. It was a little dusty and perhaps a little faded but it was just as Hermione remembered it. This was the shirt she had worn with Ron that day in hs apartment. Smiling she even remembered the song that had come on that she was dancing to. She took it out unfolded it, and place it beside her. She turned to the next thing. They were just photo's. Endless photo's.

There were photo's of them holding Hanna, Bill and Fleur's child. There was a few photo's of them hugging each other in front of the Eiffel Tower. They had gone there for a graduation present to themselves. There were photo's of Ron smiling goofily just as Hermione woke him up. His hair was all ruffled and sticking up but he looked sorta cute all the same. There was one of 18 year old, her and Ron at Disney world. They had apparated there for a week, well….because they could. Harry and Ginny went with them. They all had so much fun. Although, they couldn't have know that Ron and Hermione were going to break up in mere weeks.  
There were many more photo's and lots of time to look through them, but she wanted to see the rest of the box.

The next thing that came out was a leather-bound diary. It was a little worn, and tattered, with her initials embossed on the front.

Flipping it open she smiled, she remembered this diary, very well. It had cream coloured pages, no lines and it used to have rose-scented pages. Ron gave it to her for a Christmas present on year. It had come with a silver locked with her initials on it too. She read one entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_I am just going to report today, that Ron and I are going to Paris for a weekend after we graduate. I think we're lucky to be graduating at all but I'll go along with that._

It has been one week since Ron told me that he loved me. I never thought I would get the courage up for it. But now we're together, And I don't think I could be happier.

Hermione stopped reading there. Her eyes filled up with tears, she would give anything to go back to her 17-year-old, naïve self. A world where Ron and Hermione were meant to be together. And a world where she was going to have a little girl and Ron would where a suit to his wedding. And a world where all those dreams were likely to become reality.

Hermione sighed, if only she had known then.

Closing the diary she saw the cast they had put on her ankle. She smiled, all over it was RON! Or RON IS THE BEST! HERMIONE IS CUTE! LUV RON!

Hermione felt her smile broaden, Ron had been so sweet during that time. He had carried her everywhere, no matter how much she protested. He had given her presents, and bunches of flowers. He was so… she couldn't put a word to it.

Plaing that aside she saw a stuffed Minnie Mouse, it was a little faded, but still very memorable. She had bought Ron a Goofy to go with it. She said it was because it suited him the most. They had both laughed, hugging their new friends to their chests.

All these memories, they were all Ron's. They belonged to him. Hermione didn't want to admit it, and yet she knew it, she missed Ron more than ever.

Harry was out, and Ginny and Ron were the only two left in the house.

Suddenly Ron blurted out, 'Where does she live?'

Ginny smiled, 'I… Ron… I'm not sure if I can't give out her address freely. It would really be up to her!'

'Where does she live? Are you still in contact with her?'

'..well… Ron… I have only written to her in the past few months, but even then she's been vague. I've seen her recently though.'

Ginny didn't give away just _how_ recently she had seen Hermione.

Ron pressed on, 'Did she say anything…about…u-..me?'

Ron had been on the verge of saying us. But then he realized it wasn't right. He quicly changed to me.

Ginny shook her head, 'Ron. I'm not answering that. You may be my brother, but Hermione's my best friend. She has her own rights. I won't tell you everything she said. Now. If you don't mind. I want to go get tea.'

Ginny stood up and walked out the apartment, on her way for fish and chips.

Ron was left alone in his apartment. There was only one thing for him to do.


	6. Searching for something

Hermione was sitting on her bed sifting through the memories of her past. She was over crying now. She didn't need to anymore. She realized, that she could see Ron again without breaking down. _But,_ a nasty voice said in her ear,_ Could you handle it when he turns up with a wife and kids?_

Hermione wasn't sure if she could. Would she be able to smile and act pleasantly when Lavender Weasley turned up carrying a screaming strawberry blonde baby?

Hermione was frustrated with herself now. Every time she got to the point that she decided she could see Ron, she would backtrack and stumble over herself, before going back to thinking that Ron didn't want to see her.

And maybe that was because he didn't.

Ron knew he had half an hour til his sister would return. Harry would be back in that time too. He didn't have long. He tore up his hallway into Ginny and Harry's room. Ripping around the corner he dropped to the floor, where Ginny's suitcase was. He unzipped it and was about to chuck everything out until he realized… Ginny would notice if her entire suitcase was in shambles. So he slowed himself down and began to lift each shirt out, gently.

Pink, green, blue, white, black, it was driving him insane. How many clothing articles could she have? Finally he reached the pants. Skirts, pants, leggings, anything. She had a lot of them. She seemed to have _everything_ in her suitcase except for the thing he wanted.

Placing all the clothes back in, he zipped it up and turned to the top pockets. There was toothpaste, and a hairbrush and soap but still not what he wanted. She might not have brought it! He thought suddenly. He looked around, desperate to know it was there. He grabbed her handbag off her bed and dug into it. The only thing missing was her purse, which was in her hand at the moment. His hand struck something hard. Good. It was her organizer. He flipped it open and it opened directly to the date of that week. In Ginny's handwriting it had,

_10am At Ron's. Until Next Monday_

_11am Go to Hermione's. _

In that weeks notes it said,

_Hermione's house for dinner. _

_Try not to bring up Ron to Hermione or Hermione to Ron._

_Don't want to get involved._

_Don't tell Ron. _

Ron was confused. Ginny couldn't be in two places at once. Hang on… how come Ginny was seeing Hermione on the same day as him? He felt himself grow furious and he angrily flipped through the book to the address part. It had

Ron Weasley 

_Ph: -_

_Address- Apartment 29,Evergreen Tower. London._

_Hermione Granger_

_Ph: -_

_Address: Apartment 32 Lakeview Rise, London._

Ron grew curious. So they both live in London. But where was Lakeview Rise?

Quickly writing down the address on a piece of paper in the back of Ginny's organizer, he stuffed it in his pocket and ran out to the kitchen.

Opening the directory he went straight to the index. 'L-L-L…L! Ok… LA. Got it. L-A-K…. Ok! Lake. Where's Lakeview?'

He searched, his tongue stuck out slightly, 'Lakeview!' he cried finding the co-ordinates for the map. Then he turned to maps and began to slide his finger along the side. He found it.

'Yes! I've got it! Now where is _it?_'

Ron tried to find a familiar street but he couldn't read the street names.

There was a park and a lake near her apartment. He pointed his wand at it. '_Magnifio.'_

He instructed it. The street names jumped out at it. One was the street she lived on. It was a very familiar street. And so was the street opposite her's. It was his.

Hermione felt like going for a walk. She wanted to leave she house, her head was full. She paced her kitchen. Did she leave? Did she stay put and sit down?

Her head ached because her head was teeming with thoughts. Quickly deciding, she grabbed a bottle of Berocca from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water.

It was beginning to get dark and she decided to go to bed without eating. Tomorrow she would… she wasn't even sure what she wanted to do tomorrow. Hermione passed off to bed, after downing her glass. She slid in between the sheets, feeling very cold.

She tossed and turned all night, not knowing that tomorrow might bring better things.

Ron was restless, he wanted to see Hermione. _Would she want to see him? Hwo could she have lived so close and for him never to see her? How long had she been living across the road? Was she dating someone? Was she married? Did she know that she lived this close to him? Would she let him into her apartment? _

So many questions ran through his head, he wondered how much Ginny had told her about him. He wondered if her hair was straight like it had been the day she left him. She had magically straightened it. She looked great with it like that.

His night was sleepless every dream involving Hermione and her new life.

The next morning he woke up, it was a work day today. He didn't have any shifts though. So instinctively he rolled over. But still he found no sleep. Despite the cold, Ron threw some clothes on and grabbed a jacket before walking out of the apartment.

Hermione looked at her alarm clock, blaring at her. It was seven o'clock and work began at nine. She knew she had to go to work again. But…. How to tell her boss that she was currently suffering from… a heartache?

Quickly she threw her hand out of bed, reaching for a pad of parchment which she always kept beside her bed. She knew that she wouldn't have a quill anywhere so she grabbed her handbag and pulled out a black biro. It was one she had bought in Diagon Alley. It never ran out and when she said the colour ink she wanted it changed.

She wrote out a note,

_Dear Mr Turren, _

_I have unexpectedly come down with a flu. I don't think I will be well enough to come in this week. I will organize Bronte Martin to take my place. Thankyou,_

_Hermione Granger. _

Hermione tapped it and the word disappeared off the page. They would reappear in a few seconds in Mr Turren's office on a pad of paper designed for receiving messages. It was the magic version of a fax machine.

She padded out to her kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and a low cut Singlet. She flicked her wand at the fireplace and a fire crackled into life. Then tapping her kettle it began to whistle. Settling herself in front of the fire with a cup of coffee, she felt like everything was just normal.

Boy was she wrong.

Ron was walking in the park. He was trying to clear his head. The rain pelted his shoulders and head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued across the park. He tried his hardest to enjoy the… trees. But his mind was on something else.

That something sat exactly on the other side of this park. It also included a _someone_. He couldn't take his thoughts of her. He kicked at the ground moodily. Suddenly he stopped. He was on the other side of the park. In front of a tall tower. The place where_ she_ lived.

A/N Sorry its not long… but I need that cliffy! Mwah! Now… do you want them to meet or not?

Also, the girl, Bronte Martin, in the letter, is the name of one of my best friends. She got a cameo role, because she bugged me forever to get this done. So… thanks Bront,


	7. Meeting at Last

Hermione felt an odd prickling sensation rise up her back. Something didn't feel right. She shook the thought out of her head and then it occurred to her that she was probably cold, so she went back to her bedroom, and slipped a pair of soft pink slippers on. Then she pulled a zip up jumper over her shoulders, but didn't zip it up. She still didn't feel like everything was right so she went around and made sure all the windows were sealed. She unlocked the door and stuck her head out, just in case there was someone lurking around there.

Then she walked away and went back into her kitchen. She was certain another cup of coffee and a piece of toast might calm her down. Flicking her wand in the direction of the radio, letting the music fill her apartment. She finally began to relax and started fixing herself breakfast.

Ron looked up at the building. It towered over him, leaving him in its shadow. He had walked past this building heaps, when he was buying groceries or when he went to the bakery around the corner. But never before had it done what it was doing.

Now it was taunting him, daring him to go inside. He hate when somebody did that. He was about to turn around and walk back across the park and find a new place to move to. Blocking Hermione… whatever her last name was now from his life forever.

But then he stopped, thinking that the person he had missed so very much was only a few floors above him. She was in there. Hermione, the person he had wanted to see in four years, the girl who had taunted him in his dreams, was up there in that building and all he had to do was go inside and get her.

'Where's Ron?' Ginny said, softly walking around his house, her head turning from side to side in search of her brother.

'Dunno. He might be at work… it's Monday remember!' Harry replied, unconcernedly, flipping the channel on the radio over to a Quidditch one.

'Oh… yeah…' Ginny replied unconvinced.

'Gin. Stop worrying. He's probably over at Diagon Alley, wasting his time, working for Fred and George's shop,' said Harry, placing his arms around his wife's shoulders.

She let her head fall onto his shoulder and began to relax. He was right, Ron probably was just working, not even thinking about Ginny or Harry or anyone.

Hermione was standing in her kitchen. She stopped making her food. This wizarding music just didn't have the right tone to it. She knew what she should listen to. Grabbing her Muggle CD player, she plugged it into the wall and threw her favourite CD in it. It was an old CD her sister had sent her for her 17th birthday but she still loved it.

She resumed making breakfast again, reaching for the jam, all the while, telling herself that there was no _reason_ for her to think that something was up. Everything was the same, same apartment, same Hermione, same loneliness. It was all the same.  
But little did she know she was completely wrong, something _was_ different, whether or not hse could see it was another story. Had she looked out the window at this very seconds, she would have seen different.

Soon, Maroon Five was soothing her, making her oblivious to the world around her.

Ron shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and with a scowl on his face her trudged into the marble foyer. He wondered if there was the same intercom relay thing in this building. He wandered up to the front desk where a short, brown hair woman was sitting.

'Uh… Hello… I'm… looking for uh…'

The woman's face lit up. 'You're looking for Hermione aren't you?' she said nodding, her neat bob bouncing around her face.

'Uh…well… yes! How'd you know?'

'She's had a lot of visitors this week and there was a girl and her husband… they came in here and she had the same colour hair as you…. So I just gathered that you had to be looking for her too.'

'You're good!' he remarked, silently thanking Merlin for the fact that the woman was just going to let him in, without giving Hermione a chance to boot him out.

'Thanks! You can go up if you like!'

'Can you just tell me what floor she's on?'

'Uhh… sure… she's on level six… apartment…'

'Thirty two… yeah… I know that.'

'Okay… bye!'

Ron stood in the elevator and watched the button with 6 on it glow. Everything seemed to be more intimidating now. The button seemed to glow in it's orange way menacingly. He felt stupid but it was true. Feeling the elevator rise, he felt his trepidation level go with it.

A few seconds later the elevator tinged to signal their arrival. The doors opened, revealing a cold hallway. It was marble like the foyer but it had various doors each marked with a number. On this floor was 31, 32 and 30. He walked along the hallway, hoping not to make too much noise. He walked to the end of the relatively small hallway. It was the door marked 32 in gold. Ron felt as though his heart had stopped. Hermione was behind this door. Hermione was somewhere behind this thin piece of wood. Ron had the sudden urge to Alohomora the door down and go and find her. But she would just apparate from him. He had to do this is a orderly sense. Taking a deep breath he raised a hand to knock on the door.

Hermione was so emerged in the music by now. She was singing along with it, forgetting everything and everyone around her. She had put the CD on repeat because it just seemed so fitting. She took a sip of her coffee and then began to butter her toast, not thinking that there could possibly someone outside her door.

Ron rapped on the door. He waited. No reply. He tapped harder, she had to be home, _Who wouldn't be home at _this_ hour?_

Growing impatient he tried the door handle. It was unlikely that Hermione didn't lock her door but he felt he would try. Pulling the handle down gently, he was surprised, when it clicked open revealing a tiny slit of Hermione's apartment.

_So this is where Hermione lives?_ He thought, cracking the door slightly more open.

He looked around, he saw a brown, leather couch with lots of white throw rugs and cushions over it. He saw a fire blazing in front of that. And he could see a empty coffee mug in front of it.

His heart leapt. That meant she was awake! If she had recently lit the fire and had a cup of coffee that meant she had to be out here. He opened it wider. Now he could see most of the apartment.

The first thing he saw was a well-kept kitchen. It had dark brown slate benches with metallic fleck through it. There were tidy brown cupboards with silver metal handles. There was many appliances, a stainless steel fridge, a stainless steel dishwasher. Everything seemed so neat. Finally Ron saw her.

There she was, right in front of him. She was wearing a tiny pair of boxer shorts, they were white with small flowers on them. She was wearing a black jumper over that and she displayed her long legs, ending in a pair of pink slippers. She had her back to him, dancing to music playing. Her hips were swaying in time with it and she was singing, '_She will be loved…she will be loved,'_

Ron smiled, she had a beautiful voice even though he hadn't heard it in a long time.

He was longing to see her face.

Hermione felt like someone was watching her. She tried to tell herself to stop being stupid and to get back to cutting her toast. But she couldn't shake the feeling. She put her coffee cup and turned. Who she saw surprised her so much.

She had expected to never see that face again. But there he was. His flaming red hair, broad shoulders, and his shocked, pale face. There was no doubting it. It was Ron Weasley.

Ron saw her turn unexpectedly. His jaw dropped. She had changed so much. She had thick brown curls, hanging over her shoulder, moving with her every actions. She had the same thin face and high cheekbones. But everything else was different. She was incredibly thin, her brown eyes put on a brave appearance, though not fully hiding the insecurities in their depths. She had stopped swinging her hips and her face was showing fear, confusion and finally pure disbelief.

His eyes strayed to her chest, were he saw the very low neckline on her singlet top. Internally he slapped himself, he had only just found her this was no way to act! But he couldn't deny it, she had grown up and changed a lot in four years. Her voice broke his thoughts,

'Ronald?' she asked in disbelief. There was no possible way for him to find her! Ginny had promised that if Ron were to ever to try and track her down that she wouldn't tell him.

A very large part of her wanted to march over there and slam the door in his fae, locking it tight. But another part of her wanted to collapse into his arms and tell him how much she missed him.

Suddenly he spoke, 'Mione?'

Hermione continued to look at the man, 'Y-y-you… you can't be!' she stammered.

Ron found a tiny speck of confidence, he took a step forwards, and he was now standing by the door _inside_ Hermione's apartment.

She was still looking incredulous. 'B-b-but… But Ginny swore she would never tell anyone where I lived!' she stammered out still looking at Ron. Then she realized what she was wearing. She gave a small scream and tried zip up the black jumper. But the zip got caught, she began to yank at it, tugging hysterically before letting out a cry and running back up her hallway.

Ron didn't know what made him do it but he walked into her apartment nervously. He stood uncomfortably by her kitchen wondering whether or not he should go talk to her. Her reaction wasn't exactly like he had planned, but he hadn't expected her to run into his arms. Ron began to wonder if she had gone back to her bedroom to wake her husband and tell him that there was a weirdo in the apartment. He just hoped Hermione was prepared to talk to him.

Hermione collapsed on her queen bed, her chest heaving. She had thought about him all week and now he had found her she wasn't sure if she wanted him here. She tried to calm herself desperately. Boiling anger, burned under her skin, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to punch him. Instead, she settled for a pillow. After she had thumped it stopped.

'_Breath Hermione. It's okay' _she told herself, _'Just relax… go out and talk to him. Jut act like an adult. You don't have to go back to him just act civil.'_

Hermione began to breath deeply, and her tears slowed. She stopped crying altogether and decided to make him wait a little longer. Running into her ensuite she began to run a shower.

A few minutes later se emerged, clean and dressed, she had magically dried her hair then brushed out her curls making her hair as tidy as she would ever get her thick curls to get. Then she made sure she was in a proper set of clothing. A pair of low rise jeans and a black, tight sweater. Then she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She clenched her hands and walked out of her bedroom.


End file.
